Power Rangers DJC
The Power Rangers DJC are a magical and a mysterious team. Rangers * Kwazii (Red Ranger, Leader, and 1st Member) * Captain Jake (Blue Ranger, Leader's Second-In-Command, and 2nd Member) * Izzy (Pink Ranger and 3rd Member) * Cubby (Green Ranger and 4th Member) * Skully (Yellow Ranger and 5th Member) * PJ Masks (Honorary Members) * Lion Guard (Honorary Members) * Vandar (Purple Dive Ranger, 6th Member, and 1st Dive Ranger) * Rai (Silver Dive Ranger, 7th Member, and 2nd Dive Ranger) * Jin (Gold Dive Ranger, 8th Member, and 3rd Dive Ranger) * Black Mongo (Black/Dark Ranger and 9th Member) * White Crystro (White/Light Ranger and 10th Member) * Sofia (Magenta Ranger and 11th Member) * Ruri (Platinum Ranger and 12th Member) Allies and Friends * SpongeBob * Patrick * Marshall * Chase * Rubble * Skye * PJ Masks * Lion Guard * Abriche * Kadu * Tragedy Enemies * Captain Drake, Negaduck, and Romeo: (most wanted enemies) * Arachnitor: * Cosmo Royale: * Zombats: * Snide: (secondary enemy) * Professor Cog: * Desperaino: * Creepox: Zords * Pirate Tiger Ship Zord: Its pilots are Kwazii and Captain Jake. * Bulldozing Crow Zord: Its pilot is Izzy. * Express Cobra Snake Zord: Its pilot is Cubby. * Swordfish Marine/Spider Zord: Its pilot is Skully. * Air Fighting Nightingale Zord: Its pilot is Kwazii. * Boost Dive Warrior: Its pilot is Vandar. * Rhythm Dive Warrior: Its pilot is Rai. * Saber Dive Warrior: Its pilot is Jin. ** DJC Megazord: ** Dive Warrior Megazord: ** Spider Fencer Megazord: ** Mickey Mouse Megazord: * DJC Gammazord Arsenal Morphers * Crystal Diamonds * Volcanic Twister (Super-Mode Morphers) * Power Stones (Mega-Mode Morphers) * Transformation Belts (Ultra-Mode Morphers) * Icy Gemstones (Ultimate-Mode Morphers) * TBA (Extreme-Mode Morphers) * TBA (Hyper-Mode Morphers) * TBA (Epic-Mode Morphers) * Alpha Relics (Alpha-Mode Morphers) * Omega Relics (Omega-Mode Morphers) * TBA (Legendary-Mode Morphers) Weapons * Flaming Swords * Rough Shields * Blasters * Boost Wheels * Saber Edge * Rhythm Baton Morphing Calls “Power Rangers DJC Mode!” -Power Rangers DJC “Dive Ranger Mode activated!” -Dive Rangers Roll Calls Power Rangers DJC “Leader of the Rangers, Power Ranger Red!” -Kwazii “Speed of the Ranger, Power Ranger Blue!” -Captain Jake “Strength of the Ranger, Power Ranger Pink!” -Izzy “Courage of the Ranger, Power Ranger Green!” -Cubby “Flight of the Ranger, Power Ranger Yellow!” -Skully “Beauty of the Ranger, Power Ranger Magenta!” -Sofia Dive Rangers “Power of the waves, Dive Ranger Purple ready!” -Vandar “Shine of the waves, Dive Ranger Silver ready!” -Rai “Tide of the waves, Dive Ranger Gold ready!” -Jin Dark/Light Rangers “Legend of the Ranger, Power Ranger Black!” -Black Mongo “Light of the Ranger, Power Ranger White!” -White Crystro Platinum Ranger Outfits Original outfits * Magical Spirit Strength * Helmets with Mickey ears on them * Twister Boots * Crystal Armor (Dive Rangers) * Gem Helmets (Dive Rangers) * Dive Force Energy (Dive Rangers) Super Mode Outfits * TBA * TBA * Earthquake Boots Mega Mode Outfits * TBA * TBA * Boots that give super speed Ultra Mode Outfits Ultimate Mode Outfits Extreme Mode Outfits Hyper Mode Outfits Epic Mode Outfits Alpha Mode Outfits Omega Mode Outfits Legendary Mode Outfits Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Teams